Grammiethingies
by HakuHunterNatural
Summary: A new serial killer has come to Santa Barbara, and its up to Shawn to catch him, before the next victim dies. Rated T because, you know its a serial killer! No, its not lame, trust me its more exciting, I just don't want to give too much away!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N** This is my first fan-fiction, so be kind. If you like the story, then review, or I may not continue updating it. This is just to set the scene, the action will start soon, just keep reading.

Disclaimer: I don't own Psych. I don't own any of the characters in Psych. If I did, why would I take the time to write fanfics, when I could be writing the next new episode? Ah,well just to get that out there.

Warnings: May include some Shawn whump later on. (if anyone actually likes the story)

Grammy-thingies

Shawn was watching Fox's 80's movie marathon when his pineapple phone rang. _Jules_ he thought looking at the caller I.D.

"Yeah" Shawn said.

"Hey Shawn."

"Miss me already?"

"Want a case?" Jules said ignoring the comment

"Yeah, but since when do you call me?"

"Be at the station in an hour."

"Someone picked up the wrong end of the pineapple this morning"

The phone dialed out. He was about to call Gus, when he remembered that he was at a meeting for his other job, and wouldn't be out until at least 5:00. He walked out to the bathroom mirror and started fixing his hair. By the time he was done it was almost time to leave. He grabbed his motorcycle keys and his helmet and headed out the door.

Arriving at the station several minutes later, Shawn parked his bike in the closest parking spot and walked in. He found the station surprisingly dark and empty. He walked into the next room to find every one in the back, giving major deja vui of Mr. Yang's crime spree.

"Lassie!" Shawn greeted seeing the detective with his back faced towards Shawn.

He walked up to the group of people in the back to see what the case was.

"So Jules, what's the case?"

Lassiter, hearing this turned towards Shawn. Shawn noticed that for once Lassie didn't seem to be ready to spew lava at Shawn's arrival. This worried him, something was wrong, something was horribly, horribly wrong. Lassie was _always_ angry at Shawn's arrival. This was not good, not good at all.

"Mr. Spencer, so glad you could join us" Chief Vick said.

"It seems we have another serial killer on our hands"

**TBC**

**A/N **Longer chapters to come!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N** If you like review. If you don't like, review anyway. It helps. Action should pick up in next chapter! This one's a bit longer! Enjoy

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Grammie-thingies

_"It seems we have another serial killer on our hands"_

"And you called me? Oh, Chief, I knew you just couldn't get enough!" Shawn said smirking.

"Will you take the case or not?" Lassie said, grinding his teeth.

Ready to spew lava again, Shawn noticed. That's better, I was beginning to worry.

"Ah, Lassie, you know I can't say no to you and that gun!" Shawn exclaimed brightly.

"Good" Vick said half-heartedly.

"So, what you got so far?"

"Not much"

"What's his calling card?"

"Or her" Jules said thinking of Mr. Yang

"Or her" Shawn agreed.

"What's _their_ calling card?"

"Well, why don't you take a look at the case file?"

Shawn opened the case file and examined the crime photos. The victim had bruises on their neck, which was evidence of either being choked by someone, or on something and then grabbed their own throat.

"I'm sensing coking, drinking too much coke? No that's an H. Choking! The victims choked!" Shawn said his fingers up to opposite sides of his head.

"Yes Mr. Spencer, but that's not the whole calling card."

"The suspense is killing me, what's the rest?"

"They were branded and then shot."

"Branded?"

"Yes, with the alphabet, and some picture we can't recognize."

"What suspects have you got?"

"None"

"Can I have a copy of the case file?"

Shawn was back on his bike half an hour later, and at the psych office sooner than you can say pineapple. He looked at his watch. 6 o'clock, he could call Gus now. He picked up his pineapple phone and chose Gus's name.

"Hey, buddy"

"Shawn, what's the deal?"

"Guess what?"

"I'm not in the mood."

"We have a case!"

"What another cheating boyfriend or stolen mail?" Gus said sarcastically

"No, my chocolate colored friend, something bigger! Almost as big as the new pineapple smoothie!"

"What is it?"

Now Gus was intrigued, Shawn could hear it. No wonder, what could possibly compare to the new pineapple smoothie? He let the suspence build a moment.

"A serial killer"

Gus groaned. What bothered him the most was that Shawn actually sounded excited! He wasn't excited he told himself, he _wasn't._ Even as he thought it he knew it wasn't true. So just as he was about to hang up, he surprised himself by saying something totally different.

"I'll be at psych in half an hour"

Gus hung up. Shawn realizing that the phone call was over, and was surprised Gus actually was coming to help, without even complaining or groaning much.

He got to work examining the case file. After reading through all the details, he was just about to write the victims names on the board when Gus walked in.

"Hey man."

"So what connection you got so far?"

"None"

He turned around to write the first victim's name on the board, all capital letters, with a picture. CHAPS WRENENS

"What kind of name is that?" Gus said seeing the board.

"Victim number one"

"How many have there been?"

"What, bad names? I don't know, Gus"

Gus glared at Shawn before speaking again.

"No, victims"

"Seven"

"Seven?!"

"Yes," Shawn said writing the next victim on the board, taping up a picture. SCARP HEWNENS

"There's another odd one, why do the parents come up with these?"

"Torture" Shawn suggested writing another victim on the board, picture underneath. PRESSCAN HEWN

"Seriously is this person targeting people with weird names?"

"Could be Gus, so far that is our only lead. I'll call the station tell them to send warning out: All people with weird names are to contact the Santa Barbara Police Department for protection." Shawn said rolling his eyes. He wrote down next victim. NARCS PHEWENS

"Seriously, Shawn, Narcs Phewens? I swear if this is some kind of joke..."

"It's not, Gus"

RANCH PENSSEW

"Shawn" Gus said warningly.

"Just look at the case file"

"You have the case file?"

"Is a pineapple the most delicious thing ever?'' Shawn said writing down next name. PARCH ENSNEWS

Gus took the case file, careful to avoid looking at the photos, long enough to realize Shawn wasn't making all this up, when Shawn wrote the last name on the board. SPANNERS CHEW

When Shawn was finished he turned towards Gus.

"All the victims were branded with the alphabet, and some picture the cops couldn't recognize."

"Ooh harsh"

"They were also all shot after being tortured. They died from choking to death"

"Tortured?" Gus said looking sick.

"Yup"

"So have you any connections yet?"

"Not besides the number of E's, no."

"Number of E's?"

"Yeah they all have the same number of E's in their name"

"Didn't you say the brand was of the alphabet?"

"What could I do without you, Gus" Shawn said without a hint of sarcasm. Gus almost took it seriously, until he looked Shawn in the eyes.

"Maybe the sicko had a thing with letters" Gus said with a glare.

"Gus! He's not that kind of sicko!" Shawn said with fake disgust.

"Wait a minute, E isn't the only letter that has the same amount" Shawn voiced in deep concentration.

"No in fact, all of the letters match" Shawn continued.

"Gus these are all Grammie-thingies!"

"Shawn, you mean anagrams"

"I've heard it both ways" Shawn mumbled

"Shawn!"

"It's time for me to have a psychic vision"

Gus was surprised Shawn was ready to go to the police so soon. He would normally at least investigated a little, but he was relieved too.

They were in Gus's car on the way to the station when Shawn's phone rang. He looked at the caller I.D.

"Hi, Dad"

"Shawn, we still on for dinner tonight?"

"Dad, I'm kinda working on a big case right now."

"What, another cheating girlfriend?" Henry said angrily.

"No, with the police"

"A burglary?"

"Not quite"

"Shawn?" Henry said raising his eyebrows forgetting Shawn couldn't see him

"No, no its murder"

"It's not the serial killer is it?" Henry said slightly worried

"I see you still have your contacts"

Henry sighed heavily.

"What leads you got?"

"Grammie-thingies"

"Anagrams?"

"Yup, the sicko's victims are all anagrams for each other'

"Shawn, is there something you're not telling me?" Henry said, forcefully.

"Gotta go dad!"

Shawn hung up and put his phone into his pocket.

"What was that about?"

"Oh you know Dad"

"Shawn what's going on? Since when do you go to the police _willingly_ without doing some investigating?"

"Well, you know, it's dangerous, you don't mess with serial killers! I want the police to find this person as fast as possible!"

"Plus, you know what happened last time!"

"Last time the serial killer took a particular interest you"

"Gus I thought you were like Mr. Letters whose middle name is Spelling!"

"What do you mean?"

"Never mind" Shawn said

The next sentence Shawn thought in his head.

"2 S's, 1 H, 1 A, 1 W, 2 N's, 1 P, 2 E's, 1 C, 1 R"

"What's that?" Gus would have said

"It's the letters all victims had, it also spells SHAWN SPENCER"

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N **So here's chapter three! So far I've only gotten 2 reviews so it might take me a while to put up next chapter.... If you want it up fast then REVIEW! Otherwise I'll think no one else is interested! If you review I'll subtract one day from when I was planning to update, so review! Again action will definitely pick up in this chapter! Slight spoiler for Mr. Yang episode. Also, if you read the second chapter before January 1st I suggest you reread the last 5 lines or so. When I wrote this chapter I realized the mistake I had made. (Shawn would have never said that out loud) So whoops! Sorry! Did I mention this is my first fan fic! Shawn whump. Also no semi-cliffy, sorry. Definitely more action.

Disclaimer: I (sniffle, sniffle) own nnnn..othing!

Grammie-thingies 3

_"It's the letters all victims had, It also spells SHAWN SPENCER"_

Gus was and Shawn were quiet for a moment, Gus unaware of the loud conversation in Shawn's head.

"Shawn, what are you not telling me?"

"All right, all right"

Shawn was quiet for a moment as if deciding whether or not to tell Gus the truth, but decided he didn't want Gus to get in trouble later.

"I _was _the one who put salt in your coffee on Friday."

"What?"

Gus seemingly deciding he wasn't getting anything more out of Shawn, and sighed.

For good measure Gus decided to glare at Shawn before Shawn continued.

"I will catch the Grammie-killer"

"Grammie-killer?"

"Not working?"

"How abou-"

"Shawn, stop changing the subject"

"But you-"

"What have you got so far?"

Shawn thought for a moment, just not about Gus's comment. He didn't want anyone to get hurt like they almost did with Mr. Yang. He didn't care _as much_ when it was only him in danger, but what if the serial killer went after the people close to him? What if they went after Juliet? Or Gus? He would even care if they went after Lassiter! Then, he came to a split second decision. He knew that the only way to get Gus to leave was to make him mad. REALLY mad.

Shawn watched as Gus seemed to squirm. As if he had heard Shawn's dark resolution.

"Gus, remember when someone stole $2,000 from your VISA? That was me!"

Gus seemed ready to strangle Shawn for a moment, went all the way to Lamaze breathing, but than calmed down.

"Shawn, what does that have to do with this case?"

"Remember when Theresa Gibbons broke up with you for no reason?"

"Yes" Gus said hesitantly

"I went out with her to the movies the day before she broke up with you."

"Shawn! I was broken up about it for a month! I couldn't get a date with another girl for the whole year."

"That wasn't _all _my fault, you weren't really trying," Shawn said with a shrug.

"Get out"

It worked, Shawn noted sadly. If only he could have come up with a different way... too late now. At least he still had pineapple. Shawn wasted no time getting out of the car.

Shawn could tell Gus was surprised by all these new facts, and that a part of Gus was wondering, why now, but was still too angry at Shawn to care.

As Shawn got out of the car, careful to snatch the case file, he started walking back towards his Norton. He wished he hadn't lied to Gus. Shawn hadn't been the one to go out with Theresa, but it was the only way Shawn was sure he could get Gus mad enough at him to throw him out. He would have to tell Gus later.

Shawn was almost at his bike when he felt a searing pain on his left forearm. He screamed

"OOOOOOWWWWW"

When it started to die down slightly, just enough so that he could think. The first thought that came to his head was,"_Why am I not passing out from the pain?"_

When the pain died down a little more he realized someone was trying to bring him down to the ground. He elbowed them in the face sending a shooting pain down his arm.

The attacker ran away, seeing that more people had arrived after hearing Shawn's screams.

Shawn barely noticed, the pain was to much, he was struggling to stay conscious. He snuck away from the crowd, which was easy, considering they didn't see who had screamed. He just barely made it to the Psych office, it took an hour. Once he was inside, he passed out immediately.

When Shawn woke next, the first thing he remembered was the pain. Then as he came more and more into consciousness he remembered how the pain got there. His head was swimming, he wasn't completely sure he actually wanted to get up, but he decided he had to.

Using his right hand, because his left was still on _fire_, he rose himself into a sitting position, waiting for the room to stop spinning. Though he was still dizzy, he knew he had to dress his burn. Rising to his feet slowly, and then stumbling as he felt he would faint, he grudgingly made his way to the bathroom sink. Shawn threw up into the sink before managing to turn on the cold water.

Shawn spent half an hour cleaning his _brand, _but when he was done it felt better. He stumbled around until he found his first aid kit, the one Gus insisted Shawn kept in the office, and wrapped it around the back, coming to the front three times, so it covered the brand. He knew he should really go to the hospital, but he couldn't, after all, he had a case to solve. Shawn had a chance to look at his burn before he wrapped it. It was definitely an alphabet, but he recognized the second part now, too. It was the logo for that nerd game Gus liked, Scrabble.

He had to get to the station and find that Grammie-killer! He grabbed his keys for his Norton, though he had not idea how he would turn it with his injured arm.

One hour, and three failed attempts later Shawn arrived at the station. Taking a moment to put on his cocky grin, he walked into the station. Inside he found everyone was in a mad rush. He spotted Jules and walked over.

"What's going on, Jules?"

"The coroner found out something about the victims!"

"Well what was it?" Shawn said, not feeling quite up to his normal jokes.

"The brand was burned on 24 hours before the victim was killed, and all the burns were on the left forearm!"

Shawn let that sink in for a moment, and glanced at his watch. It had already been almost four hours.

"Tell me you found something!" Juliet said almost pleadingly

"As a matter of fact-"

"Spencer, you better be here because you found something!" Lassiter said, causing him and Chief Vick to come over.

"As I was just telling the lovely Detective O'Hara, I just had a vision before coming over here!"

"Well Mr. Spencer what was it" Vick said looking at Shawn expectantly

Shawn raised his fingers to his head, flinching slightly, when it sent pain into his arm.

"First I see the victims, I see Gus? Gus is playing a game, a nerdy game, Scrapptle, no Scrabble! The second picture on the victims was a Scrabble logo!"

"Now I see, the names of the first victim.... CHAPS WRENENS.... no now the letters are moving around discoing like Disco duck.... they stopped now it says SCARP HEWNENS."

"What does that mean, we already know the name of the second victim!" Lassiter snapped missing the point.

"No, you see no letters were added or taken away, like musical chairs, they all stayed the entire game, the victims are anagrams!"

"Does it work for all of them?"

"Let me ask the spirits. OoOh yes, yes it does!" Shawn said gasping, though he hoped they thought it was part of his "vision"

"It's a start, but we still don't know who the serial killer is. The least we can do is protect the potential victims"

"McNabb" Lassiter shouted calling the officer over

"Get a search started on names that match those letters!"

"Yes sir, though it will take at least 24 hours, that's not a common search"

Lassie cursed under his breathe then responded.

"Well don't just stand there gawking. Go, go"

McNabb hurried away.

"In the mean time, Mr. Spencer can you try to get a reading of names of potential victims"

Shawn, paused for a second, another wave of pain hitting him. He wasn't sure if he could talk without his voice cracking. During the pain he knows he accidentally let his guilt for lying show for a split second.

"I haven't gotten anything yet, but I'll try. Spirits don't normally like to be specific though."

Chief Vick raised her eyebrows. Obviously, the flash hadn't gone unnoticed.

Lassiter grabbed Shawn's arm... the burned one.

"Spencer! What are you hiding." Lassiter said in a threatening tone.

Somewhere in the back of his mind Shawn thought, "_Years in an interrogation room leaves you perceptive" _But the thought Shawn was more focused on was "_That HURTS"_

"Lassie, let go, now!"

Lassiter noticed Shawn wince, but he thought it was just because he had been caught lying. It wasn't until Shawn told him to let go, that he noticed the area he had grabbed was thicker than it should be.

Jules noticed too.

"What's wrong with your arm, Shawn?"

"I hurt in a bike accident. " Shawn lied easily.

Lassiter could tell Shawn was lying, but decided to let it slide. It would make up for him losing control and grabbing Shawn's arm.

Shawn was just about to get on his bike, when his dad tapped him on the shoulder.


	4. Chapter 4

Grammie-thingies Chapter 4

**A/N** Sorry it took so long. Next chapter will be up three times as fast as long as I get reviews! Shawn whump ahead! A preview of the next chapter to the first person who can find the Heroes reference! I know even I can't wait, and I'm writing it! I have about twelve reviews, so, if we can get it up to thirty reviews, that have real words in them, and actually mean something, I'll post by next week! You can't repeat what you already said to get review number up! This one is a little short, but it seemed the nicest place to end it. So on to the story...

... after this Disclaimer! I don't own Psych! I don't own Scrabble either, and it's actually a good game, no offense meant. So, you lawyers out there can leave me ALONE...please?

_Shawn was about to get on his bike, when his dad tapped him on the shoulder._

"Shawn!"

Shawn winced involuntarily. His dad had WAY too much time on his hands.

"Dad"

"Shawn, what is going on!"

"How did you know I was here?"

"I didn't, I came to talk to Karen about what kind of idiotic things my son is up to today."

"Excuse me? Admit it, you just wanted to see my awesome hair!"

Shawn swung one leg over the bike, when his dad grabbed his left arm, right on his injury.

"Shawn I've had enough of your jokes! You have to be-"

"Shawn?"

Shawn would have answered, but for some unfathomable reason (because it couldn't possibly have to do with his recent burn being grabbed... twice) he suddenly felt the very very strong need to either throw-up or pass out.

"Shawn what happened to your arm?" He suddenly gained momentary control of his senses.

"Motorcycle accident" Sort of control, that is, not well enough controlled to realize motorcycle probably isn't the best excuse to use with his father.

"Damn it Shawn! You said, you would-"

"Well, Dad, as much as I would like to stay, and have what I am sure would be a long and demeaning lecture, I have to go!" With that Shawn started his motorcycle and kicked off, totally ignoring his dad's shouting.

As soon as Shawn was back at the psych office, he walked over to the clear crime board in the back and posted his newly obtained information. He went over all the information he knew.

1. The victims were all branded 24 hours before being tortured.

2. The brand was always on the left forearm, and was of the Scrabble logo and of the alphabet.

3. The victims died from choking.

4. All the victims were shot.

5. All the victims were anagrams for each other.

6. He was the next victim, and had 19 hours left.

Shawn stared at the board thinking. What did all this tell him? The only thing that could be a clue right now was the Scrabble brand. As far as he knew they didn't sell Scrabble branding rods, after all, ranchers aren't the word game types. Where would someone get a metal Scrabble branding rod? He typed in a search. Branding Rods

Surprisingly enough, a few things came up. Apparently some people collected them. He refined his search. Scrabble branding ride.

Scrabble did in fact make a branding rod, but it was never released. It was very rare and was only made because a director used it for his movie, but the movie was never in theaters or on TV so the rods were disposed of. In other words, dead end. Shawn sat back with a sigh.

Now what? This sucked, Gus was mad at him, he had 19 hours until a serial killer tortured him, and he reached a dead end with his case. Why would they go through the trouble of making branding rods, only to throw them away again? Something clicked in his head. Why _would_ they go through with the trouble? All canceled/recalled items were normally kept in a storage center in case the problem with the item was fixed, or the movie was aired later.

He searched again. Sure enough, the rods were kept in a storage center called Primatech. They had a number listed, so Shawn picked up the phone and dialed.

Fifteen minutes and one bored storage secretary later, Shawn was on the road to Primatech. He would have called Jules, but so far the place where the rods were kept wouldn't be much of a help.

Pulling into the parking lot, he found storage number four, where the rods were kept. He parked his bike, and walked into the door. Walking in he found a room full of boxes all labeled in black marker. He scanned the boxes quickly looking for the desired label. He found it in the corner on the left and walked over. Pulling on the latex cloves Gus had forced him to buy so he didn't taint evidence he pulled off the lid. Shawn knew only 20 rods were made and 8 of them were given to the cast and directer of the movie as a sort of "sorry you failed" consolation gift. He made a quick count 11. Okay so that's eleven in the box and 8 for the cast, so where is the last one?

Shawn examined the box, seeing if it looked opened recently, but no luck there. Deciding he had everything he could find with the box, Shawn walked back towards the door.

"What are you doing here?!"

**TBC**

**A/N** See I made it up to you by ending with a cliffhanger! What? You _don't_ like cliffhangers? Oh, well then I guess I better be... Bye! Remember preview of next chapter to the first person who finds the Heroes reference, and I'll post by next week if my review count is brought up to 30! Oh and don't think just because you didn't read it when it first came out you don't have to review! REVIEW!**  
**


End file.
